


Instinct

by GemmaRose



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood Drinking, Drabble, Gen, Rainbow Drinkers, dead Fef
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2246394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanaya's first moments as a Rainbow Drinker</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instinct

Ow.

You know there are better words to describe the sensations running over and through you, but all your oxygen-deprived brain can muster is **ow, hurt, pain, OW**. You can’t remember how you got here, can’t remember where here is, can’t even remember your own name. You groan weakly and roll over onto your stomach, lifting your head to scent for prey. It’s not so much a thought as an instinct, you must feed before anything else. And luck is on your side today, you can smell the salty iron tang of fuschia blood not yards away.

Crawling over to your prey, you find her barely cooled. A fresh kill, her heart only just stopped. You sink your fangs into her neck , puncturing the carotid artery, and take a few long drags. The taste of her blood is enough to make your jaw ache, and you nearly rip out her throat to get more. Your mind is clearing, though, and you blink dazedly as your victim’s face comes into view. You reconize it dimly, and as your mind clears you put a name to the face.

Feferi.

Oh god, Feferi?! You sit up quickly, and your head spins. Blood. You just drank your friend’s blood. You just drank blood and **enjoyed** it! Your stomach lurches, and the minutes before your death come back like a lightning strike. Eridan hit Sollux, then Feferi, then he blew up the Matriorb and- your hands go to the hole in your stomach, and meet wet slippery organs instead of skin. You should be dead. You **were** dead, but now… Your skin begins to glow as your body metabolizes the rich royal blood, and your stomach growls.

You’d always wondered why the bright burning day called to you so strongly and now, finally, you know. Rainbow Drinkers are diurnal, after all.


End file.
